Tastes
by MissingLadyOfTheLake
Summary: "Fi, I'm not gonna feed on you. You can forget it." "Why? I fed on you. I owe you one. You deserve it." "Yeah but I only feed when I'm hungry. I'm not like those vamps on the screen." "Please? I want you to."He took a deep breath and grabbed her wrist. His eyes swirled with red. His fangs shot out again and she watched him sink his lethal fangs into her soft peach skinaa


She was scared.

Fionna the human felt fear tremble through her very core. Odd, because the adventuress has never been scared. This was the first time she'd ever watched a horror movie with him. He would always mention it, but they never really had the time to actually go through with. The Vampire King was notorious for scaring the bejeezus out of people, but Fionna wasn't expecting this.

Although it technically was her fault in the first place.

"Which one you wanna watch, milady?" Marshall Lee asked. Fionna looked in awe at the basement that she didn't know existed in her two years of knowing the Vampire King. The walls were black with movie and band posters plastered on them. Rows and rows of movies and cds were lined up in alphabetical order.

"Got over 4,000 movies, albums, and DVDs of all the stuff I watched and listened to before the war. Go forth and pick one."

Fionna walked slowly down the aisles and looked at all of the selections available. So many to choose from, she had no choice but to judge the selections by their covers.

All of them were amazing, but one caught her.

It had to be horror. Why else would the cover look like that?

"This one." She said taking it to Marshall like a child showed their parent a toy they favored in the store. He took it out of her hands and one look at it made him question her choice.

"Really? Bloody Eyes? You do realize what this movie's about, right?" He asked.

"Of course I do." She wasn't dumb. It was a vampire movie. If Marshall wasn't scary, why would this movie be?

She couldn't be have been more wrong.

Screams of humans like her rang through her ears as she cuddled in closer to Marshall Lee. His arm was draped over the couch and the only sound that came from him was the sound of him eating popcorn. She would briefly think about what could be going through his mind when someone died. She tried her best not to scream or squeak when someone died, but she could help it when she occasionally did so.

The movie ended and as the credits scrolled down the screen, Marshall Lee sat up and yawned as he stretched from being in the same position for two hours. "Man its been years since I watched it I forgot how it ended." He glanced down at the young adventuress who looked at the screen with a dazed expression. Fear etched her every feature. He suddenly felt bad for letting her watch it.

"Hey, Fi you okay?"

"W-was it real?" She looked from the screen to him. He cocked a brow in confusion. "The movie. Did vampires really do that to humans?"

Oh, that explained why she was scared. The movie was basically showing her a bunch of ways he could kill her with his fangs.

"No, Fi. I mean, yea at one point some vampires roamed the earth but...it wasn't like that. This movie was made after we made the Nightosphere." Marshall Lee floated back beside her.

"So its real?"

"No, Fi. Even when we did roam the earth, we kept a low profile. We'd never actually do that to humans."

That helped. Fionna suddenly felt a wave of calmness pour over her like water. "Besides, no other vampire will lay a hand on you as long as I'm around." Marshall Lee said laying a hand on her shoulder.

Fionna knew she was safe in his arms, so she let the possibilities of her death go, but she was still curious about something. "What does your blood taste like , Marshall?" She asked.

"What?" Marshall Lee wasn't expecting this. Sure, he thought she'd probably ask about more along the lines of how her blood tasted, but his?

"Um..." He couldn't lie to her. "Like the best drink in the world. Its like a drug you could never get off of."

"Can I taste it?" Fionna couldn't shake the thought of humans getting a taste of vampire blood in the movie out of her head.

Marshall Lee brought his wrist to his a mouth. The white of his eyes turned red and the Nightosphere green in them glowed brightly. His fangs protruded out of his gums and to full length. He bit into his wrist and then brought it up to Fionna's lips as his face went back to normal. She let them brush against his wrist and smeared blood onto them. Dragging her tongue slowly across her lips, she got a good taste of his blood.

And boy was it good.

She latched her lips onto his wrist and allowed more of him blood to flow into her mouth. It was like a drug. It was perfect. She looked up at Marshall while doing so and saw his face. He looked at her with curiosity. This was indeed the first time he fed her his blood and she was loving it.

If he wanted to, he could let her go on forever. But enough was enough, so Marshall pulled his wrist away and allowed his wound to heal. His eyes scanned over her as she caught her breath from holding it the entire time and wiped the black blood that dripped onto her legs.

She looked back at him and saw this expression on his face. Suddenly, she thought of another idea and held out her own wrist to him.

Marshall Lee cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked. "Fi, I'm not gonna feed on you. You can forget it."

"Why? I fed on you. I owe you one. You deserve it."

"Yeah but I only feed when I'm hungry. I'm not like those vamps on the screen."

"Please!?" She brought it closer. "I want you to."

Marshall Lee looked from her to her wrist. He saw the faint lining of her veins and heard the sounds of blood pumping into them.

He took a deep breath and grabbed her wrist. His eyes swirled with red in the white part but glowed green where they usually were dark green. His fangs shot out again and Fionna studied his expression this time. He was scarier than the ones on the movie, but she liked his face better.

He let out a hiss as he grabbed her wrist. His eyes shifted from her back to the wrist and she watched as he sank his lethal fangs into her soft peach skin.

She cringed a bit as the pain hit her. This was supposed to hurt, after all. Her eyes never left his face. It was the face of evil, yet she wasn't scared.

Marshal Lee allowed her blood to invade his mouth and suddenly felt like he was in paradise. She was by far, the best thing he'd ever tasted.

Forget about what he said about not being hungry, this was perfect. She was perfect.

But perfect things have to come to an end.

He pulled away and knew that he'd left a dent in her blood, but she had his blood earlier so she would heal.

Along with that came side effects of flying, running, and feeling like a vampire, but he'd never tell her that.

His face shifted back to normal and he sighed in satisfaction. "Do I taste good?" Fionna asked after a few seconds of silence.

Marshall Lee only laughed her and smirked teasingly. "Delicious."

"Good, so do you."


End file.
